Siegfried
How Siegfried joined the Tourney The battle raging deep within his mind caused the Azure Knight to stand motionless. Beside him, the wounded body of Sylux trembled. Only Sylux's great will enabled his gravely injured body to move. Drawing on his last strength, Sylux unleashed a desperate final blow upon his enemy. The strike pierced the center of SoulEdge. Nightmare let out an inhuman cry. Inside him, the crazed, wounded mind of the evil sword clawed at his consciousness. Siegfried stood with an iron will against the raging storm, and finally restored control. He who had been lost to the cursed sword for so long had reclaimed his body as his own. In response to the rapidly weakening evil, light poured out like the coming of the dawn... Siegfried entered the Smash Bros. Tourney a few days later. Special Attacks Soul Hammer (Neutral) Siegfried swings his sword onto the floor like a hammer and says "That's it!". Soul Swing (Side) Siegfried swings his sword like a baseball bat and says "It's useless!". Soul Spin (Up) Siegfried attacks on both sides with a spinning slash that can be charged and says "You're not going ANYWHERE!". A great recovery move. Earth Trample (Down) Siegfried says "What a joke!" and stomps on the stage's floor, creating a shockwave. Legacy Testament (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Siegfried raises his sword above his head, says "What's wrong?!", and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick. Soul Conviction (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Siegfried shouts "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!", then he uses his sword to knock one opponent in the air and brings them down. He then powers up his sword by raising it into the sky, yelling "Time to DIE!". As the foe stands up, he slashes his blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent starts to receive damage gradually from blue flames for ten seconds. Victory Animations #Siegfried forcefully plants his sword into the ground and folds his arms, saying "I won't fail, even if I have to SACRIFICE MY LIFE!!". #*Siegfried forcefully plants his sword into the ground and folds his arms, saying "I've made up my mind, Alisa!". (Alisa victories only) #Siegfried flourishes his sword and poses with it by his side, saying "My life... is NOT for your taking!!!". #*Siegfried flourishes his sword and poses with it by his side, saying "Do NOT call me NIGHTMARE!!". (Nightmare victories only) #Siegfried says "Someday... Somehow..." while raising his sword in the air. #*Siegfried says "I am... Nightmare no more!" while raising his sword in the air. (Sylux victories only) Trivia *Siegfried takes on his Soul Calibur V appearance in this game, like Nightmare, but his voice is from Soul Calibur III. *Siegfried shares his English voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Richard, K', Zelgadiss, Itachi, O'Halloran, Firefly, and Bruce Irvin. Crispin Freeman was previously the English voice actor of Guan Yu from Dynasty Warriors 4 and Dynasty Warriors 5 *Siegfried shares his Japanese voice actor with Taskmaster. *Siegfried's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the blue-suited Metroid Prime series bounty hunter, Sylux. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters